Untitled
by Rimfire
Summary: Squall's team gets a new member, who's dumb as a brick and always getting in trouble. And now they have to go on a mission with him


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money of this and the characters (except for Max) belong to Square. Happy?

"Squall, could you come into my office right now please?" Cid's voice come from the speaker. Squall sat up on his bed _[Oh dammit... now what?]. _He sat up and walked to the elevator. He went to third floor where Cid's office is. There was a young blonde boy in cadet uniform jumping in the hallway. Squall knocked the door and stepped in.

"You wanted to talk?" He said. Cid turned aroud.

"Oh! Well, yes. I want you to meet someone" Cid said and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around in the hallway. "Hmmm... I could swear he was here just a second ago". Suddenly a loud yell came from somewhere. Squall ran to the hallway.

"Sir?" He looked at Cid who was still looking around.

"Oh well... since he seems to have gone back to class... Go check out what that scream was. I'll call you here again when he reappears"

"Okay" Squall jogged to the elvator, since it was obvious the yell didn't come from that floor. He went to the second floor, which was empty since the classes had already started. He walked around an bit and felt a draft coming from the end of the hallway. He went there and saw someone had opened the emergency exit._ [Damn kids...]_

"Heeelp!!" A yell came from the door.

Squall ran to the door and saw the kid from near Cid's office hanging from the door handle from the edge of his jacket.

"Close the door!" The boy yelled. Squall pulled the door a bit closer and grabbed the boy from around his stomach to keep him from falling. He fully closed the door and let the boy go.

"Thanks" The boy said, looking a bit sheepish.

"What do you think you were doing?? Can't you read?!" Squall pointed at a sign above the button which opens the door. It said :::Don't Push:::

"Yeah, I can. I just wanted to see why it says so. And now I know. Bye!" The boy said and ran off. Squall watched him run and shaked his head. Students started pouring from the classrooms. Some of them started running towards the cafeteria. It was lunchtime. Squall decided to go see if there would be any hot dogs left when he gets there. He went near the cafeteria and saw Zell pouting in the hallway. _[Looks like I'm late. Oh well... I'll go see Rinoa]_ Squall walked around the hall to the library. Rinoa hadn't been accepted into the garden, but she worked at the library, just to get to live at the dorms near Squall. Rinoa was arranging some books when Squall stepped in. "Hi Rinoa" He greeted her. Rinoa turned around.

"Hi! I heard Cid asking you to his office? What was it about?"

"Top secrect. No, actually I don't know. He didn't tell me yet. He'll tell later"

"Well that's weird. Hey, have you seen Zell?"

"Yeah"

"If you see him more, tell him to return that book he has"

"Sure. I think I know where he is now, I can go tell him right now"

"Oh, you don't have to, it's..."

"It's okay. I've got nothing better to do, and you're probably too busy anyway" Squall said and turned to go. "Bye! See you later" He said and walked away. Rinoa shaked her head and turned to the books, smiling.

Squall walked towards the training centre. That's the best place to find Zell when they have run out of hot dogs at the cafeteria before he gets there. He went in through the metal doors and walked towards the center where the bigger monsters were. No one except for the youngest and newest bothered to fight the Grats. As he reached the centre he saw a really huge T-Rexaur shaking a blonde guy in its teeth. At first Squall thought it was Zell, but then he saw him lying in the distance. He seemed to be okay, except for the fact that he had been knocked out. He pulled out his gunblade and ran past Zell to the T-Rexaur. It was still shaking the guy who, judging from his size, appeared to be very young. Blood was flying around as the monster shook its prey. Squall slashed it on the leg and it let go of the boy, who flew through the air, slammed against a tree and then landed next to Zell. Squall winced a bit and thought of leaving the T-Rexaur alone, to go check on Zell and the other guy, but the lizard hit him with its tail when he turned around. Squall ran towards it and hit it between the eyes with his gunblade. The T-Rex rammed him with its head. Squall fell to the ground and it placed its foot on his chest, like some big winner. It prepared to strike Squall with its big claws. Squall closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a roar and felt the T-Rex remove its foot from him. He opened his eyes and saw it fall. Squall stood up and looked around. Zell was smiling proudly and looking at his kill. "Wow, that's the biggest lizard I've ever seen!" He yelled. He then looked down. "Oh man...." Zell looked around a bit and tried to wipe some blood of his shirt.

"Are you wounded?" Squall asked and stepped closer to support him. Zell shook him off.

"Not me... but he is!"Zell said and pointed the small guy who was lying still. They both ran to him and knelt down. Squall turned him around. It was the same kid who had opened the emergency exit earlier.He checked his pulse.

"Is he dead?" Zell asked and looked around, as if trying to find a place to hide him.

"No. He's alive" Squall said. The kid was bleedind badly from the wounds on his head, neck, chest and stomach. "But probably won't be for long" Squall slid his arms under the kid and picked him up. "Let's take him to Kadowaki anyway. Maybe she can do something". Squall started running to the infirmary. Zell watched as he ran away. When Squall had vanished he jumped a backflip to the T-Rexaur corpse. He hit it on the jaw and opened its mouth. He picked some fallen teeth from it's mouth and put them in his pockets. Zell kicked the corpse a couple of times and ran out from the training centre. He went to the infirmary and saw Squall standing in Kadowaki's room

"They're taking care of him now" Squall said, then continued "He's lost a LOT of blood." Squall looked at Zell "You're the same blood-type as he...."

"No way!" Zell yelled and stepped back "I'm not giving it without a fight!"

"Relax. They wouldn't take all of it..."

"Oh? I was just kidding. Sure, I have lots of blood to give, just take it" Zell said and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a big, bloody wound on his arm. Squall grabbed his arm and looked at it, then at Zell.

"I thought you said you're okay" He said and knocked on a closed door.

"Well, I didn't notice this until when I was on my way here". The door opened and Kadowaki's head peered out. 

"Yes?" She asked, then noticed Zell. "Oh you're already here? Would you...?"

"Yes, he'll give some blood. Also we need someone to bandage his arm" Squall said.

"Come in here, Zell" Kadowaki said. Zell stepped in and the door slammed shut. Squall decided they won't need him and left.

Some hours later, Squall was in the cafeteria. They had gotten more hot dogs, and Squall managed to get the last one. 

"Yo! Squall!" Zell yelled and ran into the cafeteria. Suddenly he jumped to the woman behind the desk. "Oh, by the way... got any hot dogs left?" He asked. The woman shook her head. Zell turned around and walked to Squall. He sat on the chair opposite of Squall, who swallowed something. Zell looked at him closer. "Are you eating something?" He asked.

"Uhh, no. I just... swallowed my bubblegum. Yeah"

"Oh. Look" Zell said and shoved his hand. There was a cartoon character plaster on the back of his hand.

"Err, that's nice. So... did you give any blood to that kid?

"Ohh yeah" Zell said, admiring his plaster. "But he's not doing well. They're not sure if he'll live. But he'd better! It's my blood they put in him, I don't want to give my blood for nothing!"

"How did you ran into him, anyway?"

"What?"

"Weren't you there fighting with him?"

"Yeah... don't you know him? He came here yesterday, he's joining us to Trabia next week. I mean if he doesn't... you know, die"

"Eh? I've never even seem him!"

"Oh yeah... you were in Balamb the whole weekend" Zell said and looked at Squall "Are you sure you weren't eating?"

"Yes. So, who's the kid?"

"Max. He's coming to Trabia with us"

"You told me that. But why is he coming? It's a mission, and he's way too inexperienced for that"

"Ask Cid. He was supposed to tell you about him anyway, I think. I gotta go!" Zell said and stood up. "Bye!"

"Bye" Squall muttered and stood up. 

---

Squall knocked on Cid's door and walked right in.

"Hi Squall. I was about to ask you and Max here. Have you met him yet?"

"Uhh, yeah. And I'm here to say he's not coming with us"

"Has something happened?"

"He's at the infirmary. And even if he weren't, he wouldn't come with us"

"What happened?"

"Well, he can't fight! Lost to a T-Rexaur, is probably dying! Also he is dumb as a brick, and too young. It's a real mission, we don't need him to ruin it!"

"He was just transferred from Galbadia Garden. He is very experienced fighter, despite of what happened. That could've happened to anyone. Remember Irvine? He was a great fighter, and still..."

"....yes. But that was a Ruby Dragon, not a stupid T-Rexaur!"

"Listen. Max, if he's coming with you, will be a big help. I promise. Now go, I have stuff to do" Cid said coldly and waved Squall off. Squall walked out and slammed the door shut. _[Are you out of your mind, Cid? It's not going to be easy in Trabia. The kid will ruin the whole mission and get killed! If he's not already.... maybe I should go see him]_ Squall went to the infirmary. Kadowaki was sitting at her desk, arranging some papers.

"How's Max?" Squall asked.

Kadowaki looked up from her papers. "He's in that room. Go on in, if you want to" She pressed a button and the door slid open. Squall went into the room. Max was lying in the bed. His eyes were half open. Squall turned around and looked at Kadowaki. She was at her papers again. "He's awake" Squall said quietly. Kadowaki just nodded, withouth looking up. She pressed the button again and the door closed. Squall sat on the bed. Max didn't react. Squall moved the blanked a bit to see the wounds. There were several big scars on his abdomal area and chest. Also the cut he had on his forehead was just a scar now.

"What are you goin'?" Max whispered. His breath wheezed. 

Squall pulled the blanked back up. "Nothing. Just checked. Those healing spells can do miracles, can't they?"

"Spells? Are you allowed to use spells here?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

Max took a deep breath "No. Well here I probably would be"

"But not in Galbadia?" Squall looked confused.

"No... the new headmaster forbids all magic. It's about the Edea thing"

"Yeah, two years ago. Were you in Galbadia then?"

"Yes. The whole thing was so stupid. The attack here and everything. My brother got killed then"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Squall looked down

"Me too..... But I'm pretty tired right now... could you....?"

"Of course" Squall said. He stood up and pushed the button to open the door. The door opened and he stepped out. Rinoa was there. "Rinoa!" Squall went up to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Got out from work. I've got some free time...." Rinoa said, looking sly. Squall stared at her. 

"Oh come on!" she said and pulled his sleeve. They left the infirmary.

---

The next sunday, Squall was walking down the hall when Zell ran into him, looking excited. "Squall! Man, come on, let's go! Zell yelled, jumping from foot to foot.

"Why are you acting stupid again? It's just a mission, not anything you hadn't seen before!"

"But... but... oh, whatever! Let's go, it's going to be exciting"

"Quistis isn't here yet"

"Oh, right. And neither is Max" Zell said. Quistis walked to them from behind, scaring them.

"Okay, she's here. Let's go" Squall said and started to walk to the exit.

Zell ran to walk next to him "What about Max? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"He's not coming" Squall said bluntly. 

Suddenly Max dropped in front of him. "I am coming. And you can't do anything about it"

"It's Cid's orders, Squall..." Zell said

"I know that.... fine, let's go" Squall said and they all walked outside.

Ragnarok was glittering from the sunlight. Zell and Max raced to it, Squall and Quistis walked.

"I'll fly!" Zell yelled and raced to the cockpit. 

Quistis ran after him "It's my turn, Zell. You flew the last time!"

After a brief fight, Quistis was sitting on the pilot's seat, and Zell was pouting in the corner.

Squall entered the cockpit and sat in one of the seats.

"Sit down, Zell. We're taking off" Quistis said. Zell sat down. Max ran into the room. He sat down too and the ship took off. 

The arrived at Trabia early in the next morning. The Garden had been repaired, and it looked now better than ever. But when they entered it...

"Whoa! What's happened?!" Zell yelled. The place was dead. There was blood on the floors, but not a single dead body, or alive one.

"That's what we're here to find out. Didn't you listen what I said?" Squall said "They called us over last week. They said it's nothing serious, they just need a bit of help. But yesterday morning we lost all contact here"

"Weird" Zell said and looked back to see where Quistis and Max are. Both were out of sight. "Where's Quistis?" Zell asked "And Max? Where are they?"

"I guess they went to check outside" Squall said, walking towards a classroom.

Quistis ran in "Squall! You have to see this!! Come on!" She yelled and ran back out.

"Zell, check these classrooms! I'll go see what they found" Squall ordered and ran after her.

Zell swallowed. He opened the door to the first room, which was empty, except for some blood. He checked the other rooms too, and then went up the stairs to see if anyone's in the dorms.

----

"What is that?" Squall asked and stared at the strange form lying on the ground

"I don't know. Max saw a dragging marks on the ground, and we saw this from the far. Then I came to get you here too.

"Looks like a big, purple sausage or something" Max said and kicked some snow on the form. It moved a bit, and they all jumped back. "Whoa! I Thought it's dead!" Max yelled. The form moved again and then slid behind the corner with an amazind speed. Where it had been, was some drops of blood.

"Do you think there could be more of them?" Quistis asked and looked at Squall. 

Squall shrugged "I don't know. Could be. It's very cold out here. Let's go back in" He said and they all went back inside. "Where's Zell?" Quistis asked, looking around.

"Probably hiding somewhere. Come on, let's check out the headmaster's room" Squall said.

"But if that thing came in here...."

"That stupid sausage coudn't do anything!" Max said "Let's do what Squall said"

"Well, you go check the office, I'll find Zell" Quistis suggested. Squall agreed and went off with Max.

Quistis was walking the hallways of the second floor when the lights went out. It got very dark, but not too dark to see. She opened the dorms doors to see if Zell's hiding in one of them. Suddenly she stepped on something.

"Ouch!" Zell yelled and stood up. "Quistis? Is that you?"

"Zell! Let's go. Squall and Max are at the headmaster's office"

Zell was holding his right hand against his chest. Quistist noticed that.

"Are you hurt?" She asked

"Sort of" Zell said and showed his hand to her. The skin had been torn off almost entirely. "But it doesn't hurt so much anymore, it just bleeds"

"What happened?" Quistis asked and took Zell's hand by the wrist. She ripped a part off her jacked.

Squall and Max were in the headmaster's office. It was very dark in there too, except for some light coming from the big window on the wall. Squall was going through some papers on the desk, while Max was checking the file cabinets. Suddenly they heard some dripping from behind a closed door. 

"Max, step back. I'll see what's inside" Squall said. He tried opening the door. It was locked. Squall pulled out his gunblade and opened the door with it. Another slimey "sausage" fell out. 

"Gross. What are they??" Max asked and went closer

"I guess they're trying to be scary monsters. Come on, let's go see if Quistis found Zell" Squall said and exit the room. The door slammed shut. Max went closer "Squall, open the door. It's not funny!" He yelled. The door rattled but didn't open.

"It's locked. You open it!"Squall's voice came from the other side. Max stepped to the door. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his leg. He looked down. It was very dark, but he could still see one of the "sausages" had been behind the door, and was now around his leg. He had stepped on it. Max tried to pull his leg away, but it just squeezed tighter and tighter. 

Squall was pounding the door when Quistis and Zell ran to him. "Where's Max?" Zell asked when they had reached him. Squall pointed the door, then he noticed Zell's hand, which was entirely covered with a piece from Quistis' jacket. "What's that?" He asked.

"Zell met one of those sausages a while ago" Quistis answered and tried the door handle "It attacked him"

"Whoa! Those things are dangerous? We better get this door open then!!" Squall yelled and started poundind the door again "Max! Do you hear me? Open the door!!"

Step back" Zell said. Squall and Quistis backed up a bit and Zell kicked the door open. Zell had found a flashlight earlier and pointed it into the room. Two slimes were around Max, who was lying on the ground. Squall took out his gunblade again and hit the other sausage. The gunblade got stuck inside it. Squall tried to pull it out but failed. Then he pulled the trigger. The sausage let go of both gunblade and Max. Squall did it to the other one too. The sausages slid away through the doorway. Squall leaped forward to check on Max. "Are you okay?". No answer. Squall took the flashlight from Zell and pointed it at Max. He was unconscious, the flesh had been torn from his right leg. Quistis ripped her jacket even more to bandage the leg. Squall took off his jacket and wrapped it around the kid.

"Oh man... what are those things?" Zell whined, looking at his hand.

"I guess that's what we're here to find out" Squall said and picked up Max. They all left the room to search for some signs of life in the Garden.


End file.
